


Recovery

by desfinado



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to [leyna_j](http://leyna_j.livejournal.com), [imlikat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat) and [kaorismash](http://kaorismash.livejournal.com) for editing help! This thing was a bit of a monster, and it was seriously messy when I passed it on to them. This was another response to a Naruto kink meme prompt: _Team Sasuke foursome – sharing is caring._ I have been telling everyone else to write this foursome so I figured it was about time I pulled my weight and gave it a try as well!
> 
> This story takes place around page 6, chapter 364 of the manga, after Sasuke's fight with Deidara.

Sasuke lies sleeping in the bed at the inn, bandaged and healing in the aftermath. Juugo is leaning up against the window frame, watching the town below in the afternoon sunshine, looking distant. Light plays across his bare chest, breeze displacing a few locks of hair.  
  
Karin and Suigetsu have been repacking the medical supplies they had used to dress Sasuke's wounds - gauze, tape, antiseptic - and are kneeling over the small pile against the wall opposite Sasuke's bed. When they are almost done, nearly fifteen minutes of silence have passed in the room while Sasuke sleeps.  
  
Suigetsu pulls out one of their packs to return a medical kit and before Karin has realized it, he has opened hers. He has a dirty, blood-stained shirt held gingerly between two fingers, grinning behind the dangling fabric,pointed teeth flashing with satisfaction. He turns it so the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back faces her.  
  
"You are _so_ pathetic," he sneers.  
  
She snatches it out of his grasp, flushing pink as she stuffs it back into her bag.  
  
Suigetsu continues, "Have you ever even had a full conversation before that doesn't involve him turning you down?"  
  
"It's none of your business." She growls, eyes flashing angrily as she returns her medical kit to her bag and zips it up. Juugo shifts against the window frame but continues to gaze outside.  
  
Suigetsu watches Karin for a moment, amusement etched across his face.  
  
"You know..." he drawls, ignoring the warning glare she sends him. "A guard told me a rumour about your precious one." At this Suigetsu nods his head towards Sasuke's still form in the bed. "The guard said that when he was stationed in the hideout, he saw something interesting."  
  
Suigetsu appears to be waiting for Karin's response, but she's not giving him one, so he continues. "Orochimaru treats his favourites well, right? Provides them with _extra-curricular entertainment_." He hisses the last phrase, leaning towards Karin as he does so, smile split wide across his face at the way her lips turn up in vague disgust. "And the guard said that whenever he saw any _entertainers_ leaving Sasuke's quarters?" Suigetsu pauses, loving the suspense. Karin feigns indifference, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing across at Juugo, whose eyes are fixed outside, unmoving. "They were _all guys_."  
  
Karin launches herself at Suigetsu, and they hit the floor hard. Suigetsu is laughing hysterically at her embarrassment and anger as she throws punches and tries to get her knee into his groin.  
  
It's only when they hear the wood splinter that they realize something else is going on in the room. Juugo's cursed mark is crawling across his face as he watches them fight, his fist embedded in the base of the window's frame. The wood is cracked and lying in shards around his feet.  
  
Sasuke is awake, standing in front of him, hands that seem so small against Juugo's massive frame resting on bare skin of the larger man's shoulders, low soothing words coming from Sasuke's mouth. Juugo's eyes flicker from Sasuke's to his teammates on the floor.  
  
Karin and Suigetsu sigh and both start to pick themselves up. Karin shoves him none-too-gently when they are nearly standing, muttering "Look what you did," under her breath as she straightens.  
  
"Shut. Up." Sasuke’s eyes don’t move from Juugo’s.  
  
Suigetsu snickers, whispering, "Yeah. Shut up, bitch."  
  
Sasuke's shoulders freeze, but he doesn't turn around. Suigetsu is surprised that Karin doesn’t respond to his taunt, but it might have something to do with the killing intent radiating from their team leader.  
  
Juugo slowly removes his bloodied knuckles from the window, cursed mark sliding back up into his hairline and disappearing. Sasuke lets out a long breath and steps back, hands falling to his sides.  
  
"Why don't you go for a walk, through the inn. We're not moving out for a while yet."  
  
Juugo's voice is calm and measured, "You’re still healing. Will you be okay?"  
  
Sasuke sighs but nods in affirmation. Juugo moves past him and out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
As his heavy footsteps pad away down the hallway, Sasuke gazes out across the town for a moment, picking a wood shard off the windowsill and flicking it out to the garden below. Suigetsu notices how Sasuke leans almost heavily on the window frame in his black kimono and pants, as if his strength is still eluding him from his fight with the Akatsuki.  
  
Suigetsu’s attention shifts and he realizes Karin is staring unabashedly at Sasuke's back. He feels a sudden urge to wipe that look off of her face. He keeps his voice low as he sidles up next to her and whispers loudly, "You're just pissed you haven't got a chance with him because you don't have a dick."  
  
Karin lunges at him, but before she can get him to the ground again, Sasuke wheels on them both. A struggle ensues while Karin tries to pull Suigetsu off Sasuke and their team leader attempts to get her off of his own body. But as Sasuke shifts to stand between the two fighting team members and brings his hands up to Karin's shoulders with a harsh shove, his legs buckle suddenly and he sinks towards the floor.  
  
Suigetsu catches Sasuke from behind, under his armpits, hoisting him back up before he can hit the ground.  
  
"Whoa... easy," Suigetsu mumbles as he leans back to steady Sasuke's weight against his chest, hard points of the buckles in his shirt uncomfortably pressed against his skin between them. Karin's hands are on the soft black fabric at Sasuke's waist immediately, standing in front of him with deep concern in her eyes as Sasuke blinks rapidly for a moment or two.  
  
Finally Sasuke shakes them off of him to get a few inches of distance from their bodies, rolling his shoulders and narrowing his eyes. "I'm fine, I just... need to get my strength back."  
  
Before he can move, Karin has pushed aside her sleeve and holds her forearm up between them, littered with teeth marks. Sasuke "hms" for a minute before wrapping a hand around her elbow, pulling her just slightly towards him as he bites down and takes the chakra she has offered. They stand for a moment, Suigetsu hovering close behind Sasuke in case he falls again while Karin gasps and her legs tremble.  
  
Sasuke pulls away after a moment, stepping back from Karin, and bumps up against Suigetsu. It seems unlike someone usually so balanced on his feet; Suigetsu figures Sasuke must still be quite weak and out of it, his spatial awareness thrown off.  
  
Suigetsu laughs and takes advantage of their team leader's brief disorientation to lean in towards him and wiggle his hips a bit, crotch aligned with Sasuke's rear.  
  
"So what is it, Sasuke - is this your thing? Or is _this_ …" Suigetsu reaches smoothly around Sasuke to grab Karin's hips, pulling her forward until she is flattened against Sasuke's pelvis, "your thing? Come on, we deserve to know."  
  
Karin struggles to get away, face red with embarrassment, but Suigetsu's hands move around to her ass and hold her firmly in place. She claws at his fingers to try to release them as he grips tighter.  
  
Sasuke jerks his head back, attempting to hit Suigetsu in the forehead with the back of his skull, but Suigetsu's head melts briefly into water, slipping down into his shirt before materializing again. Sasuke tries to use his arms but he is too weak, and Suigetsu has Sasuke’s effectively clamped at his sides as he reaches around him.  
  
Suigetsu laughs at their struggling and jerks Karin's hips forward to sandwich Sasuke between them for a moment, Karin squirming all the while. In amongst Sasuke's protests and Suigetsu's laughs and her embarrassed anger, Karin’s breath suddenly hitches with a bit of a high-pitched noise and she and Sasuke immediately freeze in Suigetsu's grasp.  
  
"Don't even-" Sasuke warns, his eyes burning into hers.  
  
But Karin tips her head sideways to see Suigetsu over Sasuke’s broad shoulders, grinning lecherously.  
  
"Feels like _this_ is his thing."  
  
Suigetsu is momentarily shocked before he chuckles, hand diving between her and Sasuke's bodies to get a feel for the evidence of Sasuke's arousal.  
  
Sasuke suddenly comes alive like a frantic trapped animal snarling, "None of your _fucking_ business – " then "– just from the bite –" and finally "– don't have to deal with his". Karin is growing confident and predatory now, hands on Sasuke's waist as she rolls her hips slowly against his. Sasuke, always the master of cold hard stares, refuses to make eye contact. She looks to Suigetsu and he is grinning, his hands on her ass pulling her against Sasuke, fingers moving slightly, kneading her through her shorts.  
  
"I don't know, Karin." Suigetsu leers, pushing his hips forward as he pulls Karin even closer, rubbing himself up against the flat of Sasuke's lower back. "Can you really take credit for that? What if it was the feel of _my_ huge -"  
  
Sasuke yells and almost breaks free, but Suigetsu holds fast, biting the skin of Sasuke’s neck that is exposed above the collar of his black kimono lightly with razor-sharp teeth, grinding into his ass. It may have been a joke, but Suigetsu is at half-mast and can feel the swell of the top of Sasuke's buttocks through layers of fabric, the cleft between them that he is grinding down against, and it feels _good_. His left hand on Karin's backside is kneading it steadily, and his two lower fingers slide to the bottom of her high-cut shorts, slipping under the fabric to push them up slightly, digging in, cupping her ass skin-on-skin.  
  
"I bet she's wet for you, Sasuke" Suigetsu murmurs into Sasuke's ear, pressing his nose and mouth up hard against the side of Sasuke's face, which turns away, so Suigetsu just pushes his nose into the soft black hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck, eyes closed, breathing heavy. He smells like sweat and blood from the battle.  
  
No one has tried to speak or shut him up, so he continues. "You can feel me, can't you?" Suigetsu's cock is hard now, as he pushes it against the top of Sasuke's ass and grinds in little circles. "So the question is..." He tilts his head once again to look around Sasuke at Karin, whose cheeks are pink, mouth slightly open at the arousal that is no doubt mounting in her at the rapidly escalating situation. "Which is your thing?"  
  
Suigetsu drops his open mouth to the muscle at the top of Sasuke's shoulder, sucking slowly but firmly. His chest is flush against Sasuke's back, the silky fabric of Sasuke’s shirt against Suigetsu’s bared skin where his shirt has ridden up, and he feels a vibration - Suigetsu knows instantly that it's a moan, but one that Sasuke has swallowed down, tried to hide.  
  
"Are you actually asking me this question?" Sasuke says, voice breathy but measured. He has stilled, and Suigetsu doesn't know if he has given in or if he is still too weak to struggle.  
  
"It's easy," Karin coos, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss at Sasuke's collarbone on the opposite side of his head from Suigetsu. Sasuke wheels around as if to head-butt her, but she has ducked out of the way smoothly. Her breasts brush against his chest and she arches into it slightly before leaning back again. Her hips continue to move steadily, pulled by Suigetsu's strong grip, her hands resting lightly on Sasuke’s hips.  
  
"You have next to no chakra right now," Suigetsu reasons, mouth moving up to Sasuke's ear once more, just below the bandage wrapped around his forehead, where Suigetsu’s lips come to rest as he continues, "your wounds are still healing, and you can barely stand. Stop fighting us, and just answer." He notes that this time, Sasuke doesn't turn his head away from Suigetsu's mouth. Instead, their team leader sighs.  
  
"If it will shut you up..." Sasuke closes his eyes again, eyelashes a soft shadow across his pale cheek, and his shoulders fall slightly, black fabric slipping slightly down his left shoulder. "Both."  
  
Suigetsu grins against his ear. "No shit!"  
  
Without thinking twice, one of Suigetsu’s hands leaves Karin's ass to unfasten his own pants, shoving them quickly down to the tops of his thighs. A few water bottles clatter to the floor as they are dislodged from his belt.  
  
The blunt head of his cock pushes against the thin black fabric covering Sasuke's ass and slides up to nestle in the cleft. Sasuke jerks his hips forward and away, but he is sandwiched too tightly between them to get very far.  
  
Suigetsu’s free hand reaches back around to Sasuke's front, undoing Karin's shorts, and she gasps in surprise but almost instinctively tips her pelvis back so they pool at her feet. She lifts a foot and kicks them off quickly, a smile growing on her face.  
  
"Really," she whispers with a grin, and reaches for Sasuke's pants. He pushes her hands away, but Suigetsu grabs at Sasuke’s arms and pins them at his sides. Karin pulls the sash at Sasuke’s waist free so his kimono falls open loosely, exposing the long line of his torso, ribs still bandaged.  
  
Suigetsu keeps those arms pinned down, watching from Sasuke’s shoulder as Karin’s long, thin fingers tuck into his pants and barely hesitate before pushing them to his thighs, where they slide to his feet. She moans in appreciation as she sees Sasuke's long, hard cock bob free, pink and smooth as she rubs her pelvis forwards against it, the length sliding up along her stomach, trapped between her and Sasuke's bodies.  
  
Suigetsu relishes in the feel of his cock now skidding along Sasuke’s warm skin, thrusting shallowly so his length moves up and down the cleft of Sasuke’s ass. Watching the side of Sasuke’s face over his shoulder, Suigetsu sees that their team leader’s eyes are locked on a point beyond Karin’s shoulder. Sasuke’s mouth is set in a firm line as he does an astounding job of keeping perfectly still despite the two bodies, naked from the waist down, thrusting steadily against him.  
  
After a moment of rubbing, Karin’s hands start grabbing brazenly, like she’s not sure she will ever get to touch this part of Sasuke again, and she strokes him firmly with one hand while she licks up the palm of the other. Then she’s sliding that hand around Sasuke, whose eyes are now screwed shut, but conspicuously no longer fighting Suigetsu's hold. When he's wet with her saliva, she wraps her hands around Sasuke's neck, the thick corded muscles there and strong shoulders. Suigetsu pulls his head back to accommodate the space and she wiggles her fingers in his face as she grins at him.  
  
"Can you get his arms out of the way?"  
  
Possibly for the first time ever, Suigetsu does what Karin says without a question, stepping back from the heat of Sasuke’s body and lifting their team leader’s arms out to the side, hands gripping those kimono-covered forearms tightly.  
  
Karin swiftly hops up, legs wrapping around Sasuke's waist, ankles crossed at his lower back. One hand is gripping his shoulder tightly while she slips the fingers of the other in her mouth, reaching down between them to slick herself, guiding him to her entrance. She lowers herself onto him quickly, and Suigetsu might not have known it if it wasn’t for the choked, breathless noises both she and Sasuke make at that moment.  
  
And everything suddenly gets very, very real.  
  
Immediately Suigetsu drops Sasuke's arms, assuming that he is not going anywhere now with Karin on his dick. As Sasuke draws in a few shaky breaths, Suigetsu brings his attention to the smooth swell of Sasuke's firm and muscled backside. He steps to the side slightly to accommodate Karin’s feet cross at Sasuke’s lower back, grabbing the base of his cock firmly in his hand before sliding the tip along Sasuke's crack from top to bottom, where he smears a drop of precome against that toned flesh. Suigetsu groans at the sight. Sasuke's ass clenches, and Suigetsu can only assume it is because of the tight wet heat bouncing on his length.  
  
"How does he feel, Karin?"  
  
He's not exactly surprised that he doesn't get a response, but he grins either way. Karin is sighing as she rolls her hips, thigh muscles working while she raises and lowers herself. Sasuke's arms are still at his sides, which seems a bit ridiculous in this situation, so Suigetsu closes his hands over Sasuke's and guides them around to the soft flesh of Karin's ass.  
  
"Do you even know how to enjoy someone riding your cock? At least grab on," Suigetsu snickers, his breath a puff across Sasuke's neck. Sasuke grunts - maybe in pleasure, maybe in anger - but then Suigetsu feels Sasuke's arms trembling as he pulls his own hands back. Oh, shit – he forgot. Even with the small amount of chakra Sasuke took from Karin when he bit her…  
  
"Karin - bed. Sasuke's gonna keel over on us."  
  
Suigetsu can't resist taking a handful of Sasuke's ass and giving it a good squeeze, to which he gets a "Hey!" before he places his palms gently at the base of Sasuke's spine under Karin’s feet, pushing.  
  
Sasuke pushes back a bit, showing his resistance to being guided around, and Suigetsu rolls his eyes. Of all the things going on here to resist…  
  
"For fuck's sake, if you don't walk over to that bed right now we are going to be carrying you there in a minute when you pass out again."  
  
Sasuke is silent, but he allows Suigetsu to push him towards the bed this time, his eyes shut. Suigetsu still marvels at Sasuke’s silent compliance to this whole situation. Maybe all it takes to shut Sasuke up is a girl on his dick.  
  
Karin stops riding, leaning her weight forward so Sasuke can balance them, her clothed chest in his face. She meets Suigetsu's eyes over Sasuke's shoulder and she grins, biting her bottom lip as she places a thumb and forefinger on the rim of her glasses and tosses them aside.  
  
Suigetsu doesn't like feeling like Karin's partner in crime for _anything_ but he knows he is grinning right back. Sasuke? Not so frigid after all.  
  
When Sasuke's toes meet the bed he hesitates, legs shaking slightly, like he is not sure how to get both himself and Karin down to the futon on the floor.  
  
"Karin. Off." Suigetsu commands, and wishes he was a little more involved right now, rather than directing traffic.  
  
She sighs but unlocks her legs, sliding down Sasuke's torso slowly, languidly. Suigetsu kneels at the edge of the futon, and Sasuke allows himself to kneel and finally collapse onto his back on the bed beside Suigetsu, exhaustion visibly overtaking him.  
  
Before his head has even hit the pillow, Karin is over him like a warm blanket, as if she is afraid that losing body contact means Sasuke will suddenly put the brakes on this _thing_ that's happening. He glares at her, his black hair a messy halo around his head, but watches as she shuffles herself backwards down his torso, pushing the black kimono fabric aside so his chest is exposed. She pauses over his cock, hard and glistening wet from being inside her, her eyes trained on Sasuke’s face as if she is waiting for his go-ahead.  
  
"Hm,” Suigetsu grins. "You like to taste yourself Karin?" She looks over at him warningly, but quirks one eyebrow before her mouth descends onto Sasuke's cock.  
  
Finally - _finally_ \- Sasuke makes a sound like a groan and it's almost immediate when his other two teammates respond in kind. Suigetsu watches for a moment, the hollow of Karin's cheeks, the width of Sasuke disappearing into her, and wants in _so_ bad, but how? He's afraid if he sticks his dick anywhere near Sasuke's face, he'll bite. But maybe if he -  
  
Suigetsu crawls over on his knees towards Karin, pushing her none-to-gently, causing Sasuke to slip out of her mouth wetly. He braces an arm on the bed next to Sasuke's torso and places a knee on either side of his naked thigh, the side of his body bumping up against Karin's.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck -" Karin sits back on her heels briefly, licking her lips, looking like she just got shunted.  
  
But Suigetsu's hips are turned to the side now, parallel with Sasuke's, and he's resting the weight of his upper body on the arm on the futon. Then he’s arching his hips forward, so his hard cock bumps up against Sasuke's from the side, slidingly lightly along it.  
  
"Shit, yeah," he mumbles at the feeling, the resistance of Sasuke's length.  
  
His eyes dart up to Sasuke's, whose gaze is impossibly black, trained down on them but unreadable. His arms are still lying out to the side from his collapse onto the futon. Suigetsu grins and takes his own dick in his hand, rubbing it up and down Sasuke's, slick with Karin's saliva - and fuck, that's hot.  
  
Suigetsu is so busy watching their cocks, wishing they were better aligned so he could get a fist around them both, that he doesn't notice Karin lower herself onto her forearms, one on either side of Sasuke's hips. He hair suddenly falls forward, obscuring Suigetsu's vision. He feels it silky-soft at the base of his length and then he feels her mouth, wet and warm, lips open as she slides it sideways across his cock to the head of Sasuke's and back again.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me? Oh, _shit_ \- " Suigetsu groans, still holding himself up with one arm. The other grips Karin's hair, sweeping it up and over her other shoulder so he can see the two hard, pink cocks she is greedily licking and sucking. He’s still getting used to touching her without her lashing out at him.  
  
When Suigetsu slips inside her mouth, Karin's slender fingers close around Sasuke's cock to keep him in place, the head sliding wetly across her cheek as she moans. Suigetsu glances up and sees Sasuke, who has risen up onto his elbows now, chin on his chest as he watches, eyes so heavy it sends even more heat rushing to Suigetsu's core. Fuck, he's into this.  
  
Karin moans around them, and Suigetsu is suddenly feeling that they are way too clothed. He gropes awkwardly under Karin as she sucks down and back up Sasuke's cock, Suigetsu's own slipping across her face, and Suigetsu finally finds the tag of her zipper so he can pull it down, her jacket falling open. He reaches inside, cups a breast roughly and she gasps around a mouthful of hardness, arching into the touch, back bowing and bare ass rising into the air.  
  
"Fuck… you should… why don't you… touch yourself." Suigetsu feels his own words sounding breathy and desperate, but he can imagine what Karin looks like from behind right now – pale, soft flesh of her ass, that wet heat a pink shadow between her legs, and he can imagine how much hotter she would look with two cocks in her mouth and her own fingers digging deeply inside herself.  
  
She complies, panting heavily between sucks on Suigetsu and Sasuke's lengths. Suigetsu feels like he is just a little bit on fire, like he doesn't even know where the air in the room has gone, this thing is spiraling so madly out of control. His eyes fall shut and his senses concentrate, overwhelmed with the slide of wet heat, of tongue, of grazing teeth and then the frequent bump and slick heaviness of Sasuke's cock against his own - Suigetsu feels like he could come like this, and probably soon, his hips rolling forward at a steady pace. He lets out a long breath through his nose. When he opens his eyes, however, his breath catches in his throat at the exhale and Suigetsu chokes loudly, freezing in place.  
  
Across the room, Juugo stands in the open doorway, bare-chested and barefoot, wild hair framing a face with concern etched deeply into its angular features. Right, their _other_ team mate.  
  
Suigetsu isn't sure what to do but keep on going.  
  
"The door?" He grunts, and can't help smiling at the way Juugo hesitates, eyes slipping down from Suigetsu's to hover at the wonderful, beautiful place where Suigetsu's cock meets Sasuke's and Karin's warm, wet mouth. Karin pauses, sits up, one hand anchored at the base of Sasuke's cock and the other frozen between her legs. Juugo blinks a few times and then steps forward suddenly, sliding the door closed quickly behind him  
  
"Um." Karin chokes out a laugh, eyebrows raised as she steals a glance at Suigetsu, both of them thinking - how do we explain this to Mr. Clueless? - and Juugo takes a few steps towards them before hesitating, like he senses some sort of barrier he shouldn't cross. He drops to one knee, leaning in towards the bed despite being a few feet away.  
  
He whispers loudly, "Sasuke, are you okay?"  
  
Karin and Suigetsu burst out laughing, because it looks like Juugo is visiting a friend in a hospital bed, not a teammate currently getting his cock sucked. Suigetsu falls down onto his side next to Sasuke's torso, head propped in the palm of his hand on a bent elbow, as Karin sits back on her heels, letting go of Sasuke, whose hard length smacks back against his stomach with a soft wet sound.  
  
Sasuke closes his eyes briefly, inhales. He falls back onto the pillow, arms at his sides once more. "Yes, Juugo… just. Yes. Of course I'm okay."  
  
Juugo frowns, looks up at his teammates. "He's injured."  
  
Suigetsu flashes pointed teeth at him in a grin. "And that's the part you find bizarre?"  
  
Juugo doesn't respond, just gives Suigetsu a hard glance, like he wants to be taken seriously. Suigetsu sighs, removing the leg he has tangled between Sasuke's to roll over, lying on his back on the bed, eyes on the ceiling.  
  
"Fine, fine. Sasuke… your call. Are we jeopardizing your recovery here?"  
  
He can't see, but Sasuke's delay is telling enough as it is. "Juugo, just go." Sasuke sighs. "Or… stay, if you…" he sighs again.  
  
Suigetsu pulls himself up to sitting, licking his lips thinking about the possibility of that broad, muscled body joining them. Juugo remains kneeling beside the bed and he looks so gentle despite the width of his shoulders and thickness of his bare torso. His eyes are still on Sasuke’s.  
  
"Fuck… Karin, go… go do your thing, that'll convince him."  
  
"Hey!" She protests, turning on Suigetsu, but they are abruptly cut off before they can argue.  
  
"Yeah." Sasuke isn't looking at them, he's still got his eyes locked with Juugo's, but the corner of his mouth is tilted up.  
  
"Yeah?" Suigetsu echoes dumbly. Well then.  
  
Karin blinks for a moment before crawling across the futon to the floor, until she is in front of Juugo, jacket hanging open, thigh-high tights and shoes still covering the legs she has folded under her. She seems to be having a hard time meeting his eyes. "Um, can you - your clothes?"  
  
Juugo and Sasuke are still staring at each other, and it is so heavy that Suigetsu feels like there is no one else in the room. Is this part of that thing they do when Sasuke is trying to calm the other man down? But Juugo eventually lifts himself up to his feet, slipping his pants off with ease and stepping out of them.  
  
He stands there for a moment and Suigetsu and Karin both suck in a breath at the sheer size of his cock, and it's not even half-hard. She hesitates barely a moment before Karin wraps her fingers around it and slides the head into her mouth. Juugo's eyes close at the sensation, breathing heavy, hands at his sides. Suigetsu can't help staring - fuck, that man is like a _wall_ of muscle.  
  
He remembers himself and turns to Sasuke, who is watching, and notices one of Sasuke's hands is now pumping his own dick. Apparently the addition of Juugo was not entirely unwelcome.  
  
Suigetsu slips in between Sasuke's legs smoothly, nudging them apart with his knees. Sasuke's eyes dart to meet his, frowning. His hand slows down on his cock but doesn’t stop. Suigetsu grins.  
  
"You like watching that?"  
  
Sasuke narrows his eyes, pumping his own length, chest rising and falling in time as he returns his gaze to Karin and Juugo. Suigetsu palms Sasuke's balls briefly before his fingers slip lower, other hand pulling at Sasuke's hips so he tilts his pelvis up. He catches a glimpse of Sasuke's entrance and _fuck_ , he wants to push into that tight heat _so_ bad right now.  
  
Suigetsu brings a finger up to his own mouth and glances back over at Karin, who is sucking noisily up Juugo’s length, pumping what she can't fit in her mouth with her hand. Juugo's chin is raised, eyes closed, and he looks so calm, but he has a hand twisting in her hair that suggests he doesn't want it to stop.  
  
Suigetsu wets his fingers, still watching his teammates as he absently runs the slippery tip of his forefinger around Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke is surprisingly sedate about this, Suigetsu notes, but perhaps he's distracted by Karin and Juugo or still too tired to protest - or maybe getting fingered is business as usual for Sasuke, and that makes Suigetsu smile to himself as he slides one finger inside.  
  
_Damn_ , it goes in easy.  
  
He is grinning up at Sasuke now. "Oh really?" and he doesn't need to say anything else because they both understand what he means. Sasuke doesn’t respond, eyes still on their other two teammates, hand still moving on his cock.  
  
Suigetsu has two fingers now, pushing in, and Sasuke still manages to look haughty while his hips shift slightly on the futon, pushing ever-so-slightly back down onto Suigetsu's hand. His mouth has fallen open slightly, breath ghosting across pink lips.  
  
This is about as compliant as Suigetsu has seen Sasuke tonight, so he spits quickly and slicks himself, lining the tip of his cock up against Sasuke's entrance, bracing a hand on the bed outside of Sasuke's hips.  
  
"No." Sasuke's words startle Suigetsu, and he looks up just as Karin sits back, tip of Juugo's wide cock slipping out of her mouth as she looks over in surprise.  
  
Sasuke stares at Suigetsu for a moment more before his eyes turn to Juugo, who steps away from Karin. Her hand falls from the base of his hard cock to her lap and she watches as he walks around to the futon, sinking to kneel next to Suigetsu.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Suigetsu barks out a laugh at the formality of Juugo's language, and his audacity to _excuse himself_ into taking Suigetsu's position when he is _this_ close to fucking Sasuke. But when he looks up at their team leader, his eyes are rooted on Juugo's. He turns those dark eyes on Suigetsu's momentarily and gives the slightest of nods.  
  
Well, shit.  
  
Suigetsu backs up, crawling off the futon to allow Juugo the space, ending up on the cold floor on his ass, legs askew. He and Karin watch in disbelief as Juugo slips a hand under Sasuke's left leg, scooping his ankle over his shoulder before Sasuke himself lifts the other one up, and Juugo is pushing inside him so smoothly and quickly, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Ungh." Sasuke's head, which was lifted up so he could watch Juugo's impossibly wide cock disappear into him, falls back heavy onto the pillow, eyes screwed shut. And god, that sound coming from Sasuke is so erotic - Suigetsu feels his cock twitch, hears Karin’s breath catch.  
  
"We need to – _shit_! – to get in on this," Suigetsu mutters to her as they watch Juugo fuck Sasuke at a lazy pace, broad hands on the futon on either side of Sasuke's slighter frame. Why does it feel like Suigetsu and Karin are the ones that just barged in and interrupted something?  
  
"Yeah, uh, how about…" Karin's words die in her throat as Sasuke moans, long and low, his eyes squeezed tight and his eyebrows drawn together, gripping bunched sheets in his palms. His black hair is fanned out across the pillow, a few strands in his face and stuck to his wet lips.  
  
"Um," Karin starts again, but forgets herself. She finally settles on "That's hot," a little redundant but entirely accurate, and bites her lip as she spreads her palm wide and presses it against the flushed skin of her sternum, fingers slipping sideways to her own breast.  
  
And damn, it _really_ is. With each thrust Juugo's muscles shift along the broad expanse of his back and Sasuke's hips lift off the futon - abs clenching, then his pectorals, until little veins stick out in his forearms and it's clear that he is using his hands braced on the bed to push himself up, to meet those thrusts. Sasuke's cock, hard and still glistening from Karin, bobs between them.  
  
Suigetsu crawls forward suddenly, reaches for Sasuke's cock, wants to get back into this thing, wants to be a part of what is making Sasuke look so fucking _wanton_ right now. But even as his eyes remain closed, Sasuke's hand whips up and grips Suigetsu's wrist tightly, stopping him. He lets go after a moment, and Suigetsu retracts it, rubbing the skin there dumbly. So apparently this is not about him right now.  
  
He turns slightly to glance at Karin, hopelessly groping herself under the hanging fabric of her unzipped shirt, watching.  
  
"Want to get on my cock?"  
  
She frowns at him, that familiar anger flashing in her eyes, but when she opens her mouth she doesn't say anything. She sighs, looking back at Juugo and Sasuke, listening to their grunts and the slap of skin as Juugo's hips meet Sasuke's ass.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suigetsu grins, backs up slightly but remains sitting, legs spread before him on the floor, weight resting on his arms. Karin barely spares him a glance as she crawls in between his legs, facing away from him, guiding his hard length to her entrance before sinking back into his lap. They both inhale, pausing, her back flush against Suigetsu's chest for just a moment as they adjust to the sensation.  
  
"Mm, fuck yeah." Suigetsu growls into her ear, and that seems to bring her back to herself.  
  
Karin sits up, knees on either side of Suigetsu's legs, and lifts herself until the crown of his cock slips just outside her, before sinking back down again. Suigetsu moans, eyes trailing down her back to the triangle of skin exposed at the base of her spine. He splays his palm out there over the dimples of muscle, feeling her rise and fall on his length.  
  
He looks back up to the bed before them, to Juugo, barely sweating from the exertion as he pounds into Sasuke harder now, mouth dropping to nip at Sasuke's shoulder, neck, collarbone as Sasuke moans, head rolling from side to side.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so…" Suigetsu groans as Karin drops hard before lifting again, thigh muscles working fast. He licks his fingertips, slipping them around Karin to find her clit, rubbing circles. She pants, and he grins as he roughly twists a nipple with his other hand - she is fucking unbearable, but when he doesn’t have to _look_ at her, she feels _so good_.  
  
Suigetsu knows she's getting off on watching Sasuke, and that's okay because so is he. Seeing something so uninhibited from Sasuke… the idea of their cold, impersonal team leader enjoying Juugo's huge cock so much is itself enough to do it for Suigetsu.  
  
Sasuke gasps out and his hands fly up above his head, finding the edge of the futon mattress, gripping madly, his kimono sleeves pooling at his armpits and triceps flexed. Juugo grunts and pulls out, broad hands on Sasuke's hips, rolling him over. Sasuke doesn't even open his eyes, moving so pliant in Juugo's grip until he is on his stomach, lifting up onto his hands and knees as Juugo pushes back into him to the hilt and they both moan.  
  
Sasuke collapses down to his elbows almost immediately, forehead dropping onto his forearms, screen of hair obscuring his face. Juugo drives impossibly hard into him and the open fabric of Sasuke’s kimono sways with the impact as it hangs beneath him. Juugo's face is steely, but his jaw clenches and as Suigetsu licks his lips, feeling Karin slide up and drop back down his length, he watches Juugo freeze, deep inside Sasuke, back arched, mouth wide open as he comes.  
  
Juugo doesn't waste a second, bringing a heavy palm to circle Sasuke's cock underneath them, pumping it fast, and it is almost surprising how quickly Sasuke comes, ribbons of white streaking across his chest and the bedspread as he grunts and shoves his face down into the sheets, twisting strands of dark hair into his gasping, open mouth.  
  
"Fuck that was ho…" Suigetsu's words catch in his throat as Karin suddenly pitches forwards in his lap, hand falling out to the floor between Suigetsu's legs to catch herself as she gasps and clamps down hard, muscles gripping his cock.  
  
"Ohhh shit," and he needs to pound her right now, until he comes - he is _so_ close - so he pushes up onto his knees, guiding her forward until she too is on her hands and knees, trembling from her orgasm.  
  
Suigetsu fucks Karin hard, one hand on her hip, the other sliding up her back, gripping her hair, her shoulder, around to her breast. He screws his eyes shut at the debauched scene of his spent team mates before him and moans a long and deep sound as he empties himself, spiraling heat spiking inside his core and feeling _so_ good.  
  
Suigetsu falls forward onto Karin, slumped across her back heavily.  
  
"Get off, deadweight," she grunts, shrugging her shoulders so he slips off to the right, his softening length siding out of her as he lands on his side, head pillowed on one arm.  
  
He grins sleepily, forcing his eyes to open so he can look up at her. "You sure love cock, huh?" She gives him a withering look, but doesn't respond because she really has no way to deny that right now.  
  
They lift their eyes to the futon, and are both a bit shocked to see nothing but the long, muscled expanse of Juugo's naked body, on his side with his back to them. He has one arm tucked under his head, the other spread out ahead of him. As Suigetsu and Karin pull themselves upright to get their clothes back on, they see Sasuke spooned along the inside of Juugo's body, their team mate's muscular arm hanging from the narrower width of Sasuke's waist.  
  
"Damn," Suigetsu mutters in disbelief. He is starting to feel that something seriously different was going on over there on the futon.  
  
Karin looks decidedly fed up and stalks out of the room once her shorts and shirt are zipped up, only having the decency to pull the door closed half-way as she leaves. Suigetsu gets up to close it behind her, the scene inside a bit too personal for people in the hallway, but as he reaches it he realizes how uncomfortable he feels without Karin here - where does he fit into this bizarre equation now? So he finishes fastening his pants and steps outside, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
Suigetsu pauses with an inch to spare, because he hears the low murmur of voices coming from inside.  
  
"- sorry I left." Juugo's soft, imploring voice.  
  
"It wasn't all bad."  
  
"I don't like sharing you. Do they know…"  
  
"Hm. Don't really care."  
  
Suigetsu's eyes widen. He closes the door.

 

END


End file.
